There is a need with such single-point mooring systems to provide the capacity for multiple-fluid transfer i.e. the transfer of several fluids simultaneously, e.g. fuel oil, crude oil, fresh water. The buoy then needs to have a rotatable connecting means which will serve to connect a set of pipelines to another such set while still allowing a moored ship to which one of the sets is connected, to rotate about the buoy.